IoT uses existing Internet infrastructure to provide connectivity of objects or “things,” such as computing devices, physical devices (e.g., vehicles, buildings, etc.) and groups of devices that may include electronics, sensors and networking capability. The “things” may be connected with an on and off switch to the Internet, and to one another. Connected “things” in an IoT network may act together to pass data amongst the network and to act together for automation, such as smart thermostat systems.